Bend and Flex
by DPraven
Summary: BirdFlash- Dick was using the Mountain gym for his morning stretch and Kid Flash decides to join him. It was a very good choice. T for Suggestiveness


**Bend and Flex**

**A/N: Rated T for suggestiveness and minor cursing**

**Because of it's suggestiveness, Wally is 18 and Dick is 16 in this story.**

* * *

"How do you even _do _that?"

Robin, having missed his morning training due to a particularly difficult case for Batman, was attempting to make it up in the Mountain's gym. Kid Flash, with nothing better to do, had followed him in. Robin was clad in his white and blue exercise outfit, and was in the middle of a particularly painful stretch involving lying on his back and folding his full leg parallel to his body when Kid asked the question.

Sweat beaded on Robin's forehead and caused the already tight spandex outfit to cling even more to his body. Wally could make out the taunt muscle being stretch to its limit under the thin cloth and had to tear his eyes away before Robin noticed that he wasn't just casually glancing. _So not the time for excessive amounts of hormones. Not right in front of the cause of said hormones!_

"Easy." Robin grunted as he pulled his prone leg closer to his body, his calf only an inch or two away from his ear "You grab your leg, and pull" Robin grunted again as he gave his leg a painful tug closer "_hard._" The muscles on the back of his leg were screaming. He'll probably have to break soon.

Wally cringed at the position his best friend was in, just watching the guy made his legs hurt. Not to say he didn't take the rare chance when Robin's eyes slid closed to check out his friend's ass. He had to be very sneaky with things like that, and it was too great an opportunity to give up. Especially when his completely-non-platonic feelings were targeted towards the son of the World's Greatest Detective who would murder him if he ever found Kid Flash staring at his little boy.

Robin's leg flung back onto the floor with a _thump_, startling Kid enough to make him jump backwards and guiltily return his gaze to Robin's eyes.

"A little jumpy there, Kid?" Robin chuckled, meaning that he probably hadn't been caught staring. Hopefully. Robin was eagle spread on the floor, head tilted towards Wally and breathing heavy with a red tinge of color spread across his cheeks. The picture of his best friend beautifully exhausted sent Wally's mind straight to the gutter and he really _really_ shouldn't be thinking these things about his fifteen year old straight male friend but _wowthatlooksreallyhot_. The only thing ruining the picture was the mask still covering Dickie's blue eyes, even though he's known Dick's secret ID since he told him at age 10.

"Wally? Earth to Walls, you ok dude?" Dick was standing in front of him now, waving his hand in front of Wally's face. That snapped Wally out of his thoughts and sent a dark red flush across his cheeks.

"Huh? Yeah, yeah I'm good. Just wondering how you got to be so flexible" Kid Flash responded, attempting to change the subject…Wait, nonono. That sounded way wrong. Now Robin's gonna be wondering why he's acting so weird and – "I-I mean-"

"You just have to practice. Stretch a little farther each day." The acrobat responded, saving Wally from making something up. Wally let out at small sigh of relief. "Here, I wanna show you something. Sit down. Let's start with something easy, can you touch your toes?"

"What?"

"Just do it" Robin said, motioning him to sit down.

Kid Flash cautiously sat down with his legs closed out in front of him and leaning back on his arms. He sent a questioning look at his friend, and then made his best effort at touching his toes.

Robin let out a loud laugh when the tips of his fingers barely stretched past his knees before the before he gave in to the pain in his legs. Kid Flash sat up with an embarrassed scowl sent to his laughing comrade. Dick clutched his stomach, looking like he was about to fall over.

"Alright, alright so not everyone is a bendy little rubber band like you. It's not _that _funny. I don't need to stretch, I run"

Robin's laugh faded to a small chuckle at Wally's put-out face. He dropped to sit on the balls of his feet and attempted a comforting hand on Wally's shoulder, keeping him down when Wally made to stand up.

"Don't worry, it takes a lot of practice… here." Dick moved over to kneel directly behind Wally. His thighs brushed against Wally's back and Robin rested his hands on his shoulders. Wally turned around to give him a questioning look but Robin just brushed it off, telling Wally to try to touch his toes again.

Cautiously, Wally leaned forward-

And so did Robin

…

Wally paused before he even reached his knee. Dick was pressing his torso against Wally's back. His left arm gripped Wally's left shoulder while his right stretched alongside Wally's right arm, his fingers wrapped just below his wrist. Even though Wally had stopped leaning forward, Robin continued to and Wally's fingers were just about at his knee. He could feel Robin's hair tickling the back of his neck and he could barely breathe. Robin was radiating heat and Wally knew this could turn out very badly for him. Or very nicely, but most likely badly.

"You feel that?"

Wally froze up. _Did he just – _

"That is what you should feel when you stretch your muscles. Hold it for twenty seconds and break"

Relief (and maybe some disappointment) rushed through him when he realized what Dick had been talking about. His fingertips were halfway down his calf. That just shows where his mind was. His muscles were burning, just above the knee. His muscle is definitely going to snap.

Wally shot backwards when he couldn't take it anymore. He leaned all the way onto his back, effectively pinning Robin flat beneath him with his legs in a seemingly uncomfortable way. He didn't seem to mind.

"Haha, you gonna let me up now?"

Wally groaned. So that's a no.

Wally sat back up and loosely crossed his legs, resting his arms on his knees. He had actually stretched farther than he ever had before, so Dick gets some points for that. He felt Dick lean into his side and crash their shoulders together. He draped his right arm on Wally's left leg and rested his elbow on Wally's hipbone. Dick was really close and a blush spread over his cheeks. He shyly looked up to meet Dick's eyes.

"Told you"

Wally stuck his tongue out at Dick and Dick stuck his tongue right back out at Wally.

They were _really _close. Wally could just lean in and…

"Well this was fun and all, but I really need to continue stretching"

And the moment was gone.

"Now help me with this, I can never get my leg straight" Dick flopped down on his back right next to him. He propped his left leg up in preparation for his earlier stretch, the one with the great view. Wally uncertainly kneeled to Dick's right. He didn't really know how to "help" Dick with the stretch, but he can pretend to.

Dick straightened his leg out and pulled it 45 degrees away from his face.

"Just get your knees on either side of my thigh – yeah like that – and put your right arm on my calf and your left on the floor. Good, lean forward" Wally leaned forward slowly in case he hurt his little bird. He kept checking Dick's face for signs of pain, ready to pull out at any minute. Dick's leg was an inch or so away from his shoulder, and Wally was barely half a foot behind. Dick suddenly smirked, and bent his knee over Wally's shoulder. He used his leg to pull Wally on top of him and he crashed their lips together.

First, it was just Dick kissing him, moving their lips together while Wally's mind went on auto-pilot. His eyes that had blown wide open in shock slipped closed. He may not know what was happening, but he knew how to react when someone's nibbling on your bottom lip.

After a few minutes, Wally broke away. His hands had somehow gotten into Dick's hair, and Dick's leg was still draped over his shoulder.

Wally caught his breath, still only a few inches away from that smirking face.

"You planned this" Wally accused. Dick's smile only grew.

"Maybe. It really was a good plan, though" Dick slipped his leg off Wally's shoulder only to place it between his knees. He leaned forward, forcing Wally to lean back until he was sitting on his calvesad Dick was hovering above him. He leaned his mouth in next to Wally's ear as if to whisper something. He planted a small kiss right in front of his ear.

"Just wait until I show you how to tie up the bad guys" Dick whispered in his ear. A little chill went down Wally's spine. Or maybe it was a thrill.

Either way, he couldn't wait until their next lesson.

* * *

**A/N: Was it amazing? I was hoping to score a fan art, that picture of Wally leaning over Dick with Dick's leg over his shoulder has been haunting me for awhile. Gimme some feedback! Thanks**


End file.
